


Omiai

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Omiai,” Jun repeated. He sipped his coffee and let his eyes wandered to the rain outside, “Matchmaking. My mom will send me to see someone this Saturday and if we’re compatible in one way or another, I’ll marry this someone. Next month, probably.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omiai

“Omiai,” Jun said out of the blue.

“What?” Ohno didn’t quite catch it.

“Omiai,” Jun repeated. He sipped his coffee and let his eyes wandered to the rain outside, “Matchmaking. My mom will send me to see someone this Saturday and if we’re compatible in one way or another, I’ll marry this someone. Next month, probably.”

Ohno stared to his roommate for a few seconds, letting all the new information seeped into his brain slowly. There was a slight shock painted on his face but other than that, he was as serene as he always was.  
And that - _that_ calmness - was something that Jun despised.

It would be less heartbreaking if Ohno at least lost his cool.

“Who is this someone?” Ohno asked, already focusing at his painting again.

Jun shrugged softly, “Don’t know. A daughter of my mom’s friend, maybe. I think anyone that might be interested in me will do. My mom just wants me to marry, that’s all.”

“Ah.”

Jun waited for another response but that was it. A mere ‘Ah.’ and nothing more. He knew he couldn’t expect more from the ever so quiet Ohno Satoshi, but for this once, when he’s about to marry a _stranger_ , he hoped that there would be more.  
He _needed_ that there would be more.

“I also asked a coworker to match me with someone. I thought it would be better if the matchmaker is someone from our age, but it turned out that he got no one,” Jun continued. He just wanted to hear more from Ohno about this. Anything. _Anything_ but silence would do.

Ohno lifted his eyes from the canvas and Jun thought Ohno would finally say something, but all that came out from Ohno’s mouth was another acknowledging, “Ah.”

Jun’s heart deflated. He just wanted this person - this one person who was the reason why he _needed_ an omiai - to pay attention on this matter more. It would be really the end of them, anyway.

Not that they had _anything_ between them, though.

“What about you? Do you think you have someone to match with me?” Jun grinned and he knew he was desperate to pull those ridiculous questions.

Silence filled the room. Jun knew he was hopeless.

Jun laughed silently to himself, ready to excuse himself before he started to cry like a fool in front of his one-sided love.

But then, Ohno opened his mouth to ask, “Anyone’s fine?”

Jun froze. If anything, this was the worst response that he could receive. It’s not only that Ohno was fine with him marrying other people, but Ohno was willing to help him out in it.  
It was like an ultimate just-get-lost-already announcement.

“Uhn. Anyone who might be interested in me, of course,” Jun answered because it was him who started it anyway.

Ohno mulled for a moment then he asked again, “How does it work again? The matchmaking?”

“I’ll see this someone and if we’re compatible in one way or another, then-”

“Are you free tomorrow after work?” Ohno didn’t even wait for Jun to finish his sentence.

Jun was baffled. Ohno was serious.  
“Y- yes.”

“The Italian restaurant near your office,” Ohno stated. It’s not even a question anymore. The next second, he was already back to continue his painting again.

“Okay,” Jun agreed and disappeared to his room. After all of the heartbreaks that he had been through for Ohno, this, by far, was the most painful one.

*******

Jun ran from his office to the restaurant the next day. It was raining and his mind was too preoccupied to remember to bring his umbrella that day. Actually, he wanted to just go straight home but he didn’t know what he would say to Ohno if he did, so he didn’t.

His heart felt heavy when he entered the homey restaurant. He was about to meet someone that Ohno thought would be a perfect match for him, while all he wanted was Ohno himself.

Jun’s eyes scanned the restaurant. He searched for blue sweater and gray muffler, something that Ohno said would be worn by his date that evening when Jun asked him. There were not so many females in that restaurant that time and none of them was wearing sweater, so Jun assumed that his companion hadn’t arrived yet.

Jun sighed. Once again, he was considering to just leave and go home. Now he could say that he had come but no one was there, and probably Ohno would buy it. He was _really_ close to turn around and leave when his eyes caught something that made him stop.

On the last second, he spotted it - blue sweater and gray muffler, worn by someone who was facing away from him. The back was slightly hunched and there was this calm aura that made this person became easily unnoticed.

Anticipation bubbled up in Jun’s chest. A part of him knew who this person was but the other part of him couldn’t believe his own guess. He walked to the table that was occupied by this person so slowly, as if he wanted to buy some time to let speculations danced inside his mind before really discovering the truth.

Jun’s insides were having a massive turbulence when finally he stood in front of his companion for the evening.

Jun knew he was gaping shamelessly when the other person opted to explain without being asked.

“You said anyone that might be interested in you is fine. Well, I _am_ interested in you,” Ohno said with his usual calmness that Jun didn’t hate so much anymore, “I don’t know about you, though, maybe we can find out when the night is over?”

Jun was really, _really_ glad he didn’t turn around and leave.


End file.
